Veux tu m'épouser?
by Camille13
Summary: Albus Dumbledore essaye de demander Minerva McGonagall en mariage. Malheureusement pour lui, tout ne se déroule pas comme prévu, loin de là même! Le monde entier semble s'être lié contre lui! :p


**_Disclaimer_**: je ne suis pas JKR, rien ne m'appartient (sauf le sénario, si on peut appeller ca comme ca :p) et je ne gagne pas d'argent pour écrire... enfin tout le blabla habituel et barbant ^^

_**Notes de**_ _**l'auteure (cad moi!!!! ok, il n'y a peut-être pas de quoi être fière, je vous le concède :p)**_: je ne me souviens plus de ce que je voulais dire... :p:p

**_Bêta_**: Maiachan5 (merci ma p'tite Fifi!!)

**_Re notes de l'auteure dans laquelle elle se souvient de ce qu'elle veut dire_**: le pairing c'est Minerva - Albus (en même temps, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je le précise parce que je n'écris ou ne traduis que ca pour le moment... :)). Je n'ai qu'une chose à ajouter: bonne lecture!!

* * *

**Veux-tu m'épouser?**

"Minerva, tu sais combien je t'aime... Veux-tu m'épouser ? Minerva, tu sais combien je t'aime... Veux-tu m'épouser ? Bon… C'est pas compliqué Albus !! Vas-y recommence… Minerva, tu sais combien je t'aime... Veux-tu m'épouser ? Minerva, tu sais combien je t'aime... Veux-tu m'épouser ? Minerva, tu sais combien je t'aime... Veux-tu m'épouser ? Minerva, tu sais combien je t'aime... Veux-tu m'épouser ? Minerva, tu sais…"

Albus Dumbledore s'arrêta net car il venait d'entendre du bruit venant des escaliers menant à son bureau. La personne frappa et entra après en avoir reçu l'autorisation de la part du directeur.

"Minerva, tu sais combien je t'aime... Veux-tu m'épouser ?" Demanda-t-il les yeux fermés pour avoir plus de courage…

Il ne se sentait pas capable de lui demander sa main en la regardant dans les yeux.

Un silence lui répondit… Albus se décida après quelques secondes à ouvrir les paupières pour se retrouver face à face à un Severus Rogue plus que surpris.

"Haaaaaaaa ! Severus !?! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?" s'excita légèrement le directeur.

"Je venais vous dire que j'ai croisé le professeur McGonagall qui m'a demandé de vous porter un message, dit-il avec un sourire un peu moqueur quant à la situation, elle a quelques problèmes avec ses Gryffondors, plusieurs d'entre eux se sont baladés en pleine nuit dans le château il y a trois jours et elle avait oublié la retenue qu'elle leur avait infligée. Elle ne pourra donc venir régler avec vous les points des documents administratifs qui vous échappaient que demain soir. Elle est vraiment désolée."

"… et merde !!" fut la seule réponse que pu articuler notre pauvre Albus, complètement gêné et un peu honteux d'avoir fait sa demande à Rogue.

Durant plusieurs dizaines de secondes on aurait pu entendre un poisson respirer, s'il y avait eu un poisson dans la pièce, tellement le silence était profond. Albus était plongé dans une profonde analyse de lui-même et de la situation tandis que Severus n'osait ni bouger, ni parler, ni même penser…

"Mais comment je vais faire…" lâcha soudain le professeur Dumbledore. "Il faut que je trouve autre chose, je ne peux pas refaire ca… quoiqu'il arrive je vais vous imaginer rentrant et pas elle…"

Rogue réfléchi quelques instants avant de dire à haute voix ce qu'il avait en tête.

"Si vous voulez, j'ai peut-être une idée…"

"Expliquez-moi ca, Severus" fit le directeur avec un sincère sourire de reconnaissance.

En effet, si le professeur Rogue était on ne peut plus antipathique avec les autres, il respectait le directeur de Poudlard, lui seul avait su lui donner une seconde chance, il éprouvait énormément de respect et d'amitié pour lui. Il allait donc l'aider…

Il expliqua donc son plan à son mentor.

"Pourquoi pas… c'est une bonne idée… mais juste, elle n'aime pas ce jeu…" ajouta-t-il avec une moue contrarié.

"Forcez lui un peu la main… si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…" fut la réponse de l'initiateur de cette deuxième idée de demande en mariage avec un petit sourire entendu.

Dumbledore opina du chef… oui il allait mettre en application ce plan dès le lendemain…

oooOOOoooOOOooo

"S'il te plait ma chérie, tu veux bien ?"

"Non !"

"Alleeeeeezzzzzzzz mon cœur !"

"Mais non !"

"Mon petit chat en sucre que j'aime et que j'adore !"

"Non. Ca fait 15 fois que je te le dis. Non je ne veux pas jouer à ce stupide jeu, ca m'énerve…"

"Mon ange…"

"Non."

"Pourquoi ca t'énerve ? interrogea Albus, les yeux pétillants."

"Tu gagnes tout le temps, c'est très vexant et aussi très lassant à la longue."

"Juste une fois mon amour… s'il te plait… ca fait longtemps…"

"Non" fut sa réponse, une expression boudeuse sur le visage.

Ils étaient face à face. Il franchit alors les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient, qui séparaient leurs deux bouches surtout, et l'embrassa tendrement.

"Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras après !"

"Mmmmmmmmmm ca va… Dans ces conditions je ne peux qu'accepter…" Un immense sourire avait instantanément fait son apparition sur ses lèvres.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle !_ se dit-il. _Mais quelle idée a-t-elle derrière la tête ? J'ai un peu peur… enfin, advienne que pourra ! c'est de toutes façons la seule idée valable que j'aies… d'ailleurs c'est pas vraiment moi qui l'ai eue, vu que c'est Severus qui me l'a soufflée… peut importe ! elle sera tellement surprise et heureuse, du moins je l'espère, qu'elle oubliera que je suis à sa libre disposition !_

C'est sur cette dernière pensée rassurante qu'il prit sa baguette et fit apparaitre un jeu de scrabble sur son bureau. Ils s'installèrent donc de part et d'autre de la table.

Chacun pêcha une lettre. Minerva un B et Albus un V. Ils prirent ensuite les six lettres restantes.

Minerva place sur la grille comme premier mot CHAT. Elle jouait le plus vite qu'elle pouvait, pour que la partie finisse le plus rapidement possible, en réfléchissant un minimum, histoire de ne pas mettre des « le » et des « la » à chaque tours, le tout sans vraiment faire attention au jeu.

Albus mit ASCESE [1].

Minerva : DRAME.

Albus : HYDRIE [2].

Minerva : ATOMES.

Albus : ONAGRE [3].

Après une dizaines de coups comme ceux-ci, associés à quelques coups de baguette magique bien placés, il parvint, en fin de partie à ce que soit écrit sur le plateau les mots suivants, dans l'ordre dans lequel il faut les lire : JE AIME TOI VEUX TU EPOUSER MOI (les apostrophes sont un peu compliquées à faire et les lettres seules un peu impossible…). Malheureusement, très malheureusement même pour Albus, elle ne vit absolument pas le message et balaya carrément le jeu d'un geste de baguette dès que la partie fut finie après avoir énoncé en vitesse le score : 276 pour Albus, 113 pour elle.

Après cette épouvantable catastrophe pour le professeur Dumbledore, elle s'approcha de lui pour lui faire part de sa requête, seule condition à laquelle elle acceptait de jouer.

"Je souhaite que l'année prochaine ce soit Severus qui fasse la cérémonie de répartition à ma place, ca fait 20 ans que je la fais, j'en ai marre…" demanda-t-elle, sous le regard toujours choqué par la disparition de son jeu de son amant.

"Heu… d'accord."

"Merci mon amour !"

Un grognement lui servit de réponse, mais elle ne s'en aperçu pas, toute à son bonheur de pouvoir enfin assister au banquet de début d'année calmement assise parmi ces collèges à pronostiquer sur les futurs maisons des 1ière année.

Elle l'embrassa avant de s'en retourner vers ses appartements où attendaient encore un gros paquet de copies à corriger.

Minerva laissa donc Albus là, choqué, stupéfié, mortifié, et encore plein d'autres adjectifs en « é ».

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Le soir suivant.

Nos deux protagonistes sont dans le bureau du professeur Rogue, en effet jusqu'ici celui du directeur ne lui a pas particulièrement porté chance… Il est en train d'expliquer le désastre de la veille à son collègue-ami-conseillé.

"Elle a balancé le jeu sans un regard pour lui avant que j'ai pu dire « quidditch » !"

"Prenez encore un petit verre Albus, ca ira mieux après."

Sur ces mots, Severus empoigna la bouteille de whisky pur-feu dont ils avaient déjà vidé presque l'entièreté, et ils burent cul sec leur ixième verres. Le maitre des lieux refit une tournée avant de poser la question qui le turlupinait…

"Vous êtes vraiment sûr qu'elle a pas vu l'inscription…"

"Oui !!!" le coupa-t-il.

"Et pas qu'elle a pas fait semblant…"

Dumbledore regarda son interlocuteur avec un regard dubitatif.

"J'avais pas pensé à ca… mais en même temps, là, je ne suis plus trop en état de penser !!" fit-il avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire.

Il fut rapidement suivit dans son délire par Rogue qui, à intervalles irréguliers, émettait des sons qui le faisaient de plus en plus ressembler à un cochon ! (littéralement !)

Ils se calmèrent enfin cinq bonnes minutes plus tard, affalés sur le divan, les mains sur les côtes. Malheureusement, ils se regardèrent et ils repartirent dans un crescendo de rire.

Albus parla soudain très sérieusement, ce qui coupa net Severus.

"Je vais aller la trouver maintenant et lui demander !"

Sur ce, il se leva et partit en chancelant légèrement vers les appartements de Minerva. Avant de sortir, il s'arrêta cependant en face du la tapisserie et se retourna vers Severus toujours étalé sur le sofa.

"Elle habite où déjà Minnie ?"

En entendant le petit nom de sa collègue, Rogue ne pu faire qu'une seule chose étant donné qu'il était donc étalé de tout son long, il tomba par terre en se tordant de rire !

"Ché… pas…" fut ce qu'il arriva à articuler.

Albus, un brin choqué, le regarda de haut (c'est pas non plus très compliqué vu qu'il est debout et l'autre par terre… :p) et partit avec toute la dignité dont il était capable, en prenant bien soin de se prendre les pieds dans le tapis. Il ne se rétama pas sur le sol, mais de justesse. Il se redressa, plus dignement du tout et sorti dans le couloir.

"Où je suis ?" s'interrogea-t-il en détachant bien ses mots.

Et là commença son monologue, de lui-même à lui-même.

"Bon… je vais aller par là, on verra bien…"

Il avança tant bien que mal, se rattrapant de temps en temps aux murs pour éviter de tomber. Par un quelconque miracle, il trouva la sortie des cachots, et arriva dans le grand hall.

"Heureusement qu'il y a personne ! Hihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihi !"

Albus ignore tout à fait l'heure, il est en fait 2h, 17min et 43sec, c'est donc normal qu'il n'y ait personne…

"Ha wè ! j'me souviens ! c'est au troisième étage !"

Et là, il prit son courage à deux mains et commença son ascension.

Grâce à un second miracle il trouva les appartements de sa bien-aimée plus ou moins rapidement (le temps d'y arrivé, parce qu'il fit le bon chemin du premier coup !)

"Minerva ! Minerva ! se mit-il à hurler dans le couloir. Minerva !"

Cette dernière ouvrit la porte assez rapidement afin d'éviter qu'Albus, qu'elle avait bien entendu reconnu, n'éveille tout le château ainsi que les soupçons. Elle le fit entrer avant de lui demander ce qui lui prenait. Le tout avec une voix plutôt molle et ensommeillée, vu que quelques minutes auparavant elle était encore dans les bras de Morphée.

"Je voulais te demander quelque chose ma chérie."

Il s'arrêta et se mit à glousser sous le regard à la fois sceptique et ahuris de Minerva en face de lui.

Et là, il s'écroula dans ses bras profondément endormi.

Minerva sortit sa baguette et après quelques mouvements retourna se coucher dans son lit, sans rien ajouter, complètement crevée.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Le lendemain au petit déjeuner.

Minerva et Albus étaient séparés de quelques places tandis que Severus était juste à côté du directeur.

"Je suis arrivé chez elle je ne sais plus trop comment, il faut bien que je vous l'avoue…"

A ces mots, le professeur de potions jeta un regard à sa collègue de métamorphose avant de réprimer un sourire qui pointait son nez sur son visage, on était en public que diable !

Albus fit fi de la réaction de son ami et continua.

"Je lui ai dit je ne sais plus quoi…"

A cet instant, le sourire de Rogue ne pu être contenu plus longtemps et s'afficha sur son visage devant les regards étonnés de l'assemblée : _Rogue, l'infâme chauve-souris graisseuse des cachots sait sourire ?!?!?!?!?!_

"Enfin" continua Albus qui ne s'était aperçu de rien "toujours est-il que je me suis réveillé ce matin dans un divan de son salon ! Vous vous imaginez ?! Dans son salon !"

Le vieil homme avait l'air complètement outré tandis que Severus tentait tant bien que mal de réprimé ce maudis sourire qui avait fait son apparition quelques secondes plus tôt.

"Je suppose donc que je ne le lui ai pas dit… parce qu'aussi non, j'aurais soit dormi avec elle, soit complètement rejeté dans mes appartements… et vu la tête qu'elle faisait ce matin… j'ai dû plus la déranger qu'autre chose… je crois qu'elle dormait quand je suis arrivé…"

Il laissa sa phrase en suspension, tous deux regardant à présent Minerva qui discutait avec Hagrid.

Severus s'arracha à sa contemplation pour demander.

"J'ai oublié de vous demander, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, mais que vous a-t-elle demandé comme faveur ?"

"Non, ce n'est pas indiscret, mon cher Severus, de toutes façons vous êtes concerné…"

"Vous pouvez être plus précis, Albus, s'il vous plait ?"

Après quelques hésitations, le directeur se lança.

"Ne vous énervez pas ! Elle m'a demandé que l'année prochaine ce soit vous qui fassiez la répartition."

"Vous ne lui avez quand même pas dit oui ?" demanda le professeur de potion, complètement halluciné.

"Ben si… en même temps, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment eu le choix… puis, c'est vous qui m'avez conseillé de lui dire ca je vous rappelle !"

Un léger grognement se fit entendre…

"Argh ! j'ai cours, j'y vais."

Severus se leva sans se retourner tandis qu'Albus lui souhaitait une bonne journée.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Quelques jours après, en pleine matinée, en plein milieu d'un couloir assez peu fréquenté.

"Au fait, Albus, vous avez trouvé une nouvelle idée ?"

"Oui !" Répondit fièrement l'intéressé avec un petit sourire mystérieux qui empêcha Rogue de poser plus de questions.

Ils discutèrent encore 2-3 minutes avant de se séparer et d'aller chacun vaquer à ses occupations.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

En soirée, plusieurs jours plus tard.

Albus était devant la porte des appartements de Minerva. Il attendait depuis cinq bonnes minutes avec un bouquet de 24 roses en main. Il respirait profondément pour tenter de se donner de la contenance et du courage pour frapper. Soudain, il entendit du bruit un peu plus loin dans un couloir, il toqua donc à la porte, espérant rentrer avant d'être vu.

"Bonjour ma chérie !"

A cette simple phrase, et voyant le bouquet de fleurs, le sourire de Minerva s'élargit on ne peut plus et le laissa passer.

"C'est… c'est pour toi." Lui dit-il en lui offrant le bouquet.

"Merci." Répondit-elle un sourire aux lèvres et une petite larme à l'œil pour cette intention sans raison, avant de s'approcher de lui pour un tendre baiser.

"On va faire un tour dans le parc mon ange ?"

"Oui, si tu veux mon amour."

Sur cette réponse affirmative de Minerva, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée et vers le lac, pour aller s'assoir à leur endroit habituel, près d'un saule pleureur, relativement à l'abri des indiscrets. Ils parlèrent peu, s'embrassant beaucoup et se regardant encore plus.

A un moment, Albus se mit à fixer le ciel un peu trop longtemps et un peu trop intensément, Minerva jeta donc un œil à ce qui accaparait les beaux yeux bleus de son amoureux. Là, dans le ciel, étaient écrits, brillants de milles feux, comme si on avait utilisé les étoiles, les mots suivants : VEUX-TU M'EPOUSER ?

Albus se pencha à l'oreille de sa chérie et lui susurra :

"Alors Minerva, tu veux bien ?"

Elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux ronds, pleins de larmes et un immense sourire aux lèvres et répondit :

"Oui oui oui oui !!!!!!!!!"

Albus prit sa baguette et fit apparaitre dans le ciel : OUI !

Il n'y avait en fait pas que Minerva qui pleurait, son futur mari également. C'est dans cet état euphorique qu'ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et fougueusement, un baiser pour se dire que jamais ils ne se quitteraient !

oooOOOoooOOOooo

~FIN~

oooOOOoooOOOooo

[1] ascèse vient du grec askèsis : l'exercice, la pratique.

[2] hydrie vient du grec hudria : le vase pour puiser de l'eau.

[3] onagre vient du grec agrios : sauvage.

Tous les mots (sauf chats) sont des dérivés de mots grecs venant de mon cahier de voc, le Byl (je ne sais pas si il y en a qui connaisse… il faut d'abord que vous fassiez du grec ancien, ce qui n'est pas gagné :p).

* * *

Une 'tite review pour donner votre avis me fait toujours très plaisir!! *super grand sourire béa de l'auteure!!!!!!*

Gros bisous!!

Camille13


End file.
